


when they tell the story

by someawkwardprose



Series: fragments (snippets from the blue) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Battle of Mustafar (Star Wars), Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardprose/pseuds/someawkwardprose
Summary: When they tell the story, they will say: one of them betrayed the other. They can never quite decide who.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: fragments (snippets from the blue) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080962
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72
Collections: SW Especially Satisfying Stories





	when they tell the story

**Author's Note:**

> moving my tumblr snippets onto the archive. originally posted [here](https://someawkwardprose.tumblr.com/post/622293380217667584/mustafar-angst-obi-wananakin-tw-forwell). tw for...everything canon about rots/mustafar

When they tell the story, they say this: 

Yoda sent Obi-Wan to kill Anakin. He failed. Obi-Wan Kenobi defeated Anakin Skywalker. He maimed his brother in all but blood, and left him for dead, but did not kill him. They say he could not strike the killing blow. They say he left him to burn; left the fire to do what he could not. They say the galaxy suffered for this weakness. 

They call Obi-Wan Kenobi weak. 

Some stories say that Anakin begged. Some stories claim that he begged for his master, his friend. His brother. Some stories say that Obi-Wan thought it just, that Anakin suffered for what he had done. 

Those stories call him cold. The self-righteous monk, who played the judge, jury, and torturer - but not executioner. They say that was what the Jedi were. 

Other stories say he left Anakin alive, so he could suffer. They say he watched until the smell got too much. (Those are the stories people whisper; because even After, few could believe a Jedi could be that cruel.)

When they tell the story, they rarely mention the way Obi-Wan begged. They do not discuss the prone body of Senator Amidala; the hollow death knell of the Jedi resounding through the galaxy. They do not mention the way several million men were made into killers against their will. They do not say: Anakin Skywalker was dead before Obi-Wan reached Mustafar. 

What they do not say is this: 

Obi-Wan begs, but the Force is implacable. It stays his hand, and ignores his pleas. Anakin has killed its children - so many of its children, not just the Jedi. Anakin does not deserve the mercy that is death. 

Hours later, the twins are born, and the Force says; _they will grant him his mercy._

Obi-Wan strokes their mother’s face and says; _you will not have my forgiveness._

_But **he** does,_ the Force whispers, and Obi-Wan will not reply. 

What the storytellers do not know: 

The Kenobi that will die on the Death Star calls himself Ben. Vader will call him Obi-Wan, but- 

What the stories do say is: 

Obi-Wan Kenobi died the same day as Anakin Skywalker. (It just took two decades for his body to catch up.)


End file.
